Greatest Heroes and Formation
Which hero should I focus on? Who will be more powerful in the late stage? How should non-paying players arrange their team? I like controlling my heroes manually in battle. So which heroes have cool skills? In Dragonslayer Alliance, the primary two things which require careful studies are hero features and team formation. Every hero has their own unique features. In different formation, even the same hero will perform differently. Now let’s talk about the details about the heroes and formation. In Dragonslayer Alliance, there are dozens of heroes, each of whom has their own advantages. Panda Master Panda Master: He can hide himself in the wine barrel and reflect all the damage he received back to the attacker. How to use: Set him in front of the enemy hero who deals the most damage and put a healer at the back of him. Just imagine the pleasure to see the opponent die of damage reflection. How to tackle: Stun, hypnotize, silence or freeze him! Try your best to kill him before he jumps into the wine barrel! If you fail to stop him, just wait until he comes out again! Dark Knight Dark Knight: Restore all friendly heroes’ HP each time when your allied unit was slain. How to use: Take him and the heroes with the most troop units to the expedition. Then it’s time to frustrate the opponent! How to tackle: Exert all your AOE skills and kill all the enemy troop units at the very start of the fight! Or you can focus all your single damage skills on the Dark Knight and kill him instantly! Blademaster Blademaster: He can deal a fatal hit to the enemy with the lowest HP. How to use: In spite of his great power, Blademaster is actually quite weak in defense. So hide him behind a tank and seek opportunities to kill the enemies with low HP! How to tackle: When Blademaster has only half HP left, he will cast his ultimate skill soon. So at that time, attack him with your control skills and kill him with your damage skills! Never give him a chance to cast his powerful skill. This is the only solution. That’s enough for the heroes. Actually in the late stage, all heroes’ attributes are almost the same. Go and work out the most suitable formation by understanding every hero’s skills. It’s really interesting to defeat much more powerful opponents with your skillful operations and great intelligence. The following are several team formations for reference: Healer Alliance: Light Paladin + Witchdoctor + Forest Elder + Dark Knight + Jade Dryad What an awesome team with five healers! Manipulator Alliance: Ironbeard + Tauren King + Elf Queen + Witchdoctor + Medusa Each of them has extreme manipulating powers, so no one can escape their control. Killer Alliance: Blind Crow + Blademaster + Windrunner + Ghostblade + Night Ranger It’s an unstoppable assassin alliance. With great unity, they kill anyone standing in their way instantly! Goddess Alliance: Ice Maiden + Flemeth + Elf Queen + Jade Dryad + Lich Empress Nothing special. A group of beauties! LOL! Epic Alliance: Bling Crow + Blood Mage + Musketeer + Flemeth + Fairy Dragon A powerful team with five epic heroes. With well-balanced formation, this team can complete various challenges in dungeons. The healer Fairy Dragon can secure the safety of the whole team!